HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAYANAND SHETTY :)
by ROCKING DUO
Summary: Our heartily wishes for Daya Sir on his Birthday...HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAYA SIR :)


_;) :) ;)_

 _1, 2, 3, 4..., 9 , 10 , 11_

 _January, February, March…., November,_ _ **December.**_

 _ **Hurray**_

 _ **That Is**_

 _ ***11th***_

 _ ***DECEMBER***_

 _ ****The Day Of Celebration****_

 _Happy* Happy .._ _ *************_ _ **Happy Birthday**_ _ **.**_ _...Happy*Happy_ _ *************..**_ _ **Happy Birthday**_ _ **:)**_

 _"Happy Birthday To_ _ **DAYA SIR**_ _.***** :) "_

 _ **********Hey we come here to wish you...We come here to kiss you******...**_

 _ *******It's a beautiful day ****Shining with golden ray********_

 _ **********Saying again & again one thing to you********_

 _ *******HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU****...**_

 _ ***********HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU****...**_

 _ **************HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO **" DAYA SIR"** ...****HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU :)**_

 _ **********************************************,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**********************************_

 _ *******Many Many Happy Returns Of The Day Dear DAYA SIR :)********_

 _ **'''**_

* * *

 _This is a beautiful day for we all , as today is birthday of action star_ _ *****DAYA SIR******_

 _Today we all CID'ins are celebrating our Hero's Birthday & giving our best wishes to Daya Sir from bottom of our heart...Luv You DAYA SIR_

 _May ALMIGHTY bless you with countless happiness of this world & great success in your life :)_

 _ **On This Special day our heartily wishes to our Handsome Hero , owner of an Awesome smile , Golden heart...**_

 _ **None other than our sweet & dear "DAYA SIR" ********_

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ ****CID Star **DAYANAND SHEETY****_

 _The Great Indian TV STAR, known as 'Action Hero' famous for his powerful performances, one & only whose acting melt our hearts & his Smile does a magic on us & bound us in his love._

 _ **11**_ _ **th**_ _ **December is the Birth-Day of the Very Talented Star Actor DAYANAND SHETTY , playing Senior Inspector DAYA in CID , the longest running show of Indian Television & well known for his great performance in Hit Movie SINGHAM.**_

 _Daya is A Hero , A Sharp mind Strong cop , A Honest CID Officer , A Big Heart Man , A Best Friend . In short , He is as Amazing in all aspects as Amazing the Actor Dayanand himself . This CID Hero rules on our hearts & this is nothing less than a treat to watch this Great Actor playing different & strong roles in movies too & his role in CID as Senior Inspector DAYA Rules our heart. Honestly Dayanand Shetty has made this CID Character "Daya" Immortal & who can forget his amazing dancing skills...Wowww :)_

 _ **..**_

* * *

 _ **Happy Birthday DAYA SIR , I wish this Special Day come again & again & we get to celebrate our Hero's Birthday.**_

 _ **We all are here to Wish You A Very Happy & Bright Birthday. We're giving our Heartily Wishes to You & praying you got many more success & happiness In your Life.**_

 **;;;;;**

 **********" HAPPY**BIRTHDAY"*******

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Birthday Wishes for **DAYA SIR****

 _ **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

 _May your life be brighter_ _  
_ _As each birthday comes and goes_ _  
_ _With new happiness unfolding_ _  
_ _Like the petal of a rose_ _  
_ _Have a wonderful birthday DAYA SIR :)_

 _ **Wishing—Minimicky**_

 _ **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

 _ **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

 _It's a lovely peak of ray as lovely you are.._

 _This Birthday brings this smile as big you are.._

 _Happy Birthday DAYANAND SHEETY :)_

 _ **Wishing—AbhiFan**_

 _ **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

 _ **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

 _Wishing the day is as amazing as you are._

 _A very Happy Birthday DAYA SIR :)_

 _ **Wishing—Rahul**_

 _ **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

 _ **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

 _A birthday bouquet of words I send to you -_ _  
_ _May the days ahead be bright and colorful_ _  
_ _Full of joy, happiness and friendship_ _  
_ _May you continue to be_ _  
_ _Such an uplifting and positive force in so many people's lives_ _  
_ _And may your year ahead_ _  
_ _Be blessed and happy - Always._

 _Happy Birthday DAYANAND SIR,_

 _ **Wishing—NishaAbhivi**_

 _ **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

 _ **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

 _Happy Birthday DAYA SIR, I wish may Almighty bless you with countless_

 _Happiness & success in your life._

 _Always keep smiling Daya Sir . :)_

 _ **Wishing—Salja**_

 _ **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

 _ **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

 _Many Many happy returns of the day..May god bless you sir..._

 ** _Wishing-Piyacidfan_**

 _ **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

 _ **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

 _May your birthday be filled with lots of lovely moments._

 _May you continue to climb the ladder of success._

 _Wishing a wonderful birthday To DAYANAND SHEETY :)_

 _ **Wishing—ROCKING DUO**_

 _ **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

 _ **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

* * *

 _..._ _ **...**_

 _ **~"Birthday Poems for DAYA SIR"~**_

 _ **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

 _Happy Happy birthday,_

 _that's my birthday wish for you._

 _Dayananad Shetty is our Hero,_

 _playing cop & a best friend too._

 _I hope your day brings you joy_

 _Whatever you play or do.!_

 _ **;;;;;;;;;**_

 _ **BY—Hate in Heart**_

 _ **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

 _May you have a special day,  
May your joy be everlasting,  
May only good things come your way,  
May all your prayers be answered,  
May you be blessed on your birthday._

 _This is just a play._

 _This is just a game._

 _Dayananad shetty rocks everywhere,_

 _Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday my heart say._

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _ **By—Salja**_

 _ **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

Happy Birthday Daya Shetty

a long and smooth curve of MILE  
turned into an adorable SMILE  
when comes on ur lips for a WHILE  
oh man! your million dollar SMILE;

it always gives all a PLEASURE  
exposed a bulk of precious TREASURE  
when weaving straight just as a NILE  
oh man! your million dollar SMILE;

some feel it just CHERIASHIBLE  
some say it a LORD MIRACLE  
when see it in a bunch of a PILE  
oh man! your million doller SMILE;

your Happy Birthday coming on a WHILE  
making wishes granted with a PILE  
lovely gatherings giving memory FILE  
oh man! your million dollar SMILE;

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 _ **By-GD**_

 _ **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

 _ **;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**_

* * *

 **Thank** you so much you all for sending your stuff to make this short wishing note special :)

;;;

* * *

 ***************…..**

 **DAYANAND SHETTY Sir, Hum sabki taraf se aapko aapke JANAMDIN ki dher sari Subh**Kaamnaye**….Wish You A Very Very Happy Brirthday.**

… **.*************…...**

 **R.D.**


End file.
